OS NaruMiko
by Karasu696
Summary: berisi lemon naruto x mikoto. yang gak suka mending jauh jauh.


Disklaimer: bukan punya saya.

Warning: typo dll..

lemon milf NTR. Gak suka jauh jauh sono.

Hari minggu adalah hari di mana semua orang akan berlibur dari segala rutinitas. Ada yang ke kebun binatang taman hiburan dan lain lain untuk bersenang senang. Tapi untuk naruto dia tidak perlu pergi kesana kalau hanya untuk bersenang senang, karna di kamar apartemen yang di belikan orang tua nya pun Naruto bisa bersenang senang.

Seperti saat ini contoh nya, naruto tengan bersenang senang di kamar apartemen milik nya bersama seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang. Wanita itu tengah berjongkok di bawah naruto yang sedang duduk di sisi ranjang. Senyum naruto tampak lebar saat melihat wanita di bawah nya tengah sibuk menjepit benda ke banggan nya di antara buah dada besar wanita itu.

"Bagai mana naru apa ini nikmat.?"

" yah.. nikmat sekali mikoto, kau memang pintar melakukan paizuri."

Yah.. wanita yang berjongkok di bawah naruto sambil melakukan paizuri adalah mikoto uchiha, seorang wanita cantik yang memiliki dua orang anak. Dan salah satu anak nya adalah sahabat dari lelaki yang tengah dia manjakan ini. Dengan alasan ingin berbelanja mikoto berhasil mengelabui suami serta anak nya dan pergi menemui naruto.

Melihat waktu masih jam delapan pagi berarti mikoto masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersenang senang dengan selingkuhan nya ini.

Mikoto mendekatkan bibir nya pada ujung penis naruto yang berada di belahan dada nya dan memasukan ujung penis itu kedalam mulut nya, membuat naruto memejamkan mata saat merasakan mulut hangat mikoto menyelimuti ujung penis nya.

"Ohh... Nikmat sekali mikoto, ahhh..."

Mikoto tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan naruto, dia semakin bersemangat menaik turunkan payudara nya sambil mengulum penis naruto.

"Eemmmhhhh... Emm...puuaaahhhh... Lihat naru penismu semakin membesar di belahan dadaku." Ujar mikoto dengan senyum di wajah nya. Dia juga melihat penis naruto berkedut.

"Apa kau mau Keluar naru" ujar mikoto menggoda.

"Ahhh... Yahhh... Mikoto, aku hampir sampai."

Mikoto semakin kuat menjepit penis naruto sambil terus menaik turunkan payudara nya. Dia tidak sabar melihat sperma naruto menyembur keluar.

"aku keluar mikoto, guhhhhh..." naruto menyemburkan sperma nya pada wajah mikoto dan membuat mikoto berteriak senang.

"Kyahh... Naru, banyak sekali." Wajah mikoto penuh dengan sperma naruto dan sebagian menetes pada payudara nya. Wanita itu sangat senang karna berhasil membuat naruto keluar dengan dada nya.

Dengan gerakan erotis mikoto mengusap sperma naruto di wajah dan memasukan ke dalam mulut nya." Panas dan nikmat naru." Ucap mikoto sambil mengulum jari yang di gunakan untuk membersihkan sperma naruto di wajah nya.

Mikoto berdiri di hadapan naruto dengan tubuh telanjang karna naruto sudah melucuti pakaian nya tadi, naruto pun juga sama dengan mikoto, tubuh nya sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian alias telanjang.

"Kita kemenu utama naru." Ujar mikoto menggoda. Kedua tangan mikoto memegang bahu naruto dan mondorong Naruto untuk berbaring di ranjang. Mikoto sendiri menaiki tubuh naruto dan duduk tepat di atas penis naruto.

"sekarang nikmati servis dariku naru." Mikoto menaikan tubuh nya dan memposisikan penis naruto pada lubang vagina nya, lalu dengan perlahan mikoto menurunkan tubuhnya membuat penis naruto mulai memasuki vagina nya.

"Ahhhhhh..." desah mikoto saat penis naruto berhasil masuk sepenuh nya. Wajah nya tersenyum senang merasakan ujung penis naruto menyentuh rahim nya.

Naruto menyeringai tipis melihat mikoto mendesah sambil memejamkan mata, wanita ini terlihat sangat keenakan saat penis naruto memenuhi vagina mikoto.

"bergeraklah mikoto, aku akan membiarkan mu menguasai permainan."

"haik.. naru." Ujar mikoto. Dia mulai menaik turunkan tubuh nya sambil medesah nikmat.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Nikmat sekali naru ohhhh... Vaginaku sangat penuh oleh penis mu. Emmmhhhh... Ahhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Payudara mikoto bergoyang naik turun seiring wanita itu menggerakan tubuh nya, dan itu menjadi pemandangan indah untuk naruto.

"ouhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh.. remas dadaku naru tolong manjakan mereka, ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Naruto langsung menuruti permintaan mikoto. Dia meremas dan memilin puting mikoto dengan gemas.

"Emmmhhh... Ahhh... Yahhh.. naru seperti itu ohhh... "

Dengan tubuh yang mulai berkeringat mikoto telihat semakin menggariahkan.

"Naru aku hampir sampai ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... penismu membuatku keluar dengan cepat, uhhhh..."

"Tidak papa mikoto, keluarka saja." Ujar naruto masih terus meremas dada mikoto. Dia bisa merasakan vagina mikoto berkedut saat wanita ini hampir sampai.

"Ohhh... Naru ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Aku keluar... Ahhhhhhhhh..." tubuh mikoto melengkung indah saat mendapatkan orgasme pertama nya, wajah nya juga tersenyum senang.

"Hehehe. Cepat sekali keluar nya mikoto."

"itu karna penis mu sangat besar dan nikmat naru, membuatku tidak bisa bertahan lama." Jawap mikoto.

" hem.. tentu saja. Kalau tidak mana mungkin kau akan ketagihan dengan penisku dan menghianati suamimu."

"salah nya sendiri karna sudah tidak bisa memuaskan ku, maka nya aku mencari laki laki lain untuk memuaskan hasratku ini."

"Hehehe, dasar binal. Tapi aku suka." Ujar naruto dengan senyum senang. " sekarang kita lanjutkan permainan kita, mikoto."

Naruto membalik posisi sehingga kini diri nya yang ada di atas dan mikoto berbaring di bawah dengan paha terbuka.

Karna kemaluan mereka masih menyatu, Naruto langsung menggerakan pinggul membuat mikoto kembali mendesah dalam kenikmatan.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh.. naru ohhh... Kau terlalu dalam memasukan penis mu, ahhh... Ahhh ssshhhh... Ohhhh..."

"Tapi ini lebaih nikmat kan?" ujar Naruto sambil membuka paha mikoto lebih lebar. Naruto menyeringai melihat mikoto menggigit bibir nya erotis saat diri nya menghujam vagina mikoto lebih dalam.

"Ssshhhh... Ahhh... Yah... Naru ohhh... Ini lebih nikmat ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Terus naru ohhh... Tusuk vaginaku lebih dalam lagihh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Desahan mikoto semakin menggila setiap kali naruto memasukan penis nya lebih dalam. Dia merasa seperti melayang.

" Desahanmu terdengar sangat erotis mikoto, membuatku semakin bersemangat menggenjot tubuhmu."

"sshhh... Ohhh... Naru ahhh... lakukan sesukamu naru ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Lakukan apapun yang kau mau pada tubuhku, emmmhhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh...ohhh..."

Naruto menggerakan pinggul nya semakin cepat saat mendengar ucapan mikoto. Dia menyeringai senang karna mikoto sudah pasrah.

" baiklah mikoto. Kalau begitu terima ini."

Naruto menghentakkan pinggul nya semakin keras dan dalam, sehingga tubuh mikoto terhentak dengan kasar. Tapi wanita itu terlihat menikmati saat naruto bergerak dengan brutal.

"Ohhh... Yahhh... Naru, lebih keras lagi ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... aku hampir keluar ohhh..."

" Aku juga mikoto uhhh... Vaginamu semakin sempit, ahhh..."

Merasa sudah hampir klimaks naruto semakin brutal menghujam vagina mikoto dengan penis nya.

Plak plak plak plak.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Aku keluar naru, kyahhhhhhhhhh..." kedua kaki mikoto memeluk pinggang naruto dengan erat, seakan dia tidak membiarkan selingkuhan nya ini pergi.

"uhhh... Aku juga mikoto, guuhhhhhhh..." dengan pinggul yang di tekan semakin dalam, naruto menyemburkan sperma nya kadalam vagina mikoto.

Mikoto memejamkan mata nya saat merasakan cairan panas mengalir masuk kedalam rahim nya. Dia terlihat sangat menikmati nya.

"ssshhhh... spermamu sangat panas naru, tapi juga nikmat." Ujar mikoto tersenyum nakal.

" hehehe, aku akan memberikan spermaku kapanpun kau mau sayang." Jawap naruto manja. Mereka saling tersenyum dengan tubuh yang masih menyatu.

"Mau di lanjutkan lagi naru." Ujar mikoto menggoda. Dia masih belum puas.

"Tentu saja mikoto, aku akan menikmati tubuh mu sampai aku benar benar puas."

Naruto menjabut penis nya dan menuntun mikoto agar menungging, dia ingin menusuk mikoto dari belakang. Setelah mikoto sudah siap dalam posisi naruto kembali memasukan penis nya kedalam vagina mikoto.

"Uhhhh..." lenguh mikoto saat naruto memasukan penis nya dalam sekali hentakan. "bergeraklah naru," ujar mikoto sambil menoleh kebelakang.

Tanpa menjawap, naruto mulai menggerakan pinggul nya dengan tempo sedang dan membuat mikoto kembali mendesah nikmat.

"Sssshhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Nikmat sekali naru, ohhhh... Aku benar benar sudah ketagihan dengan penis mu, ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

" Dan aku siap melayani kapan pun kau mau mikoto. Uhhh..." jawap naruto sambil melenguh nikmat. Meskipun sudah melahirkan tapi vagina mikoto masih sangat sempit.

" ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Aku juga naru, emmhhh... Aku siap kapanpun kau mau menikmati tubuh ku, ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Sementara di kediaman uchiha. Kini sasuke dan fugaku sedang duduk di depan tivi. Mereka hanya berdua karna itachi sudah berkeluarga dan tinggal bersama istri nya. Mereka tengah menonton berita.

" mikoto lama sekali belanja nya." Ujar fugaku pada anak nya.

"kaa-san memang suka lama kalau belanja, katanya kaa-san memilih bahan terbaik di pasar, maka nya lama."

"Kenapa kaa-san mu suka sekali belanja di pasar? Kenapa tidak di mini market saja, barang di sana lebih berkualitas."

"Kata nya di pasar lebih murah. Maka nya kaa-san lebih suka belanja di sana." Jawab sasuke masih dengan pandangan ke arah tivi.

Mereka tidak tau saja kenapa mikoto lebih suka ke pasar. Itu karna apartemen naruto yang searah dengan pasar, jadi mikoto bisa menggunakan alasan belanja untuk pergi menemui naruto di apartemen nya. fugaku dan sasuke tidak akan curiga karna mikoto memeng berbelanja, hanya saja pulang nya mikoto menemui naruto dulu untuk bercinta.

Kita kembali ke apartemen naruto. Kini ranjang yang mereka tempati sudah tampak berantakan sekali. Itu karna ulah naruto dan mikoto yang masih bergumul dengan panas nya.

Mikoto berdiri di samping ranjang dengan tubuh menbungkuk dan kedua tangan bertumpu pada sisi ranjang. Sementara di belakang nya naruto berdiri sambil terus menggenjot wanita di depan nya.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ohhh... Lebah cepat naru, tusuk vaginaku lebih kuat lagi, ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

"haik sayang sesuai permintaan mu." Naruto memegang pinggul mikoto dan menggerakan pinggul nya semakin cepat dan keras, membuat mikoto mendesah senang setiap kali vagina nya di tusuk dengar keras oleh penis besar naruto.

"Yahhh... Ahhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh.. lagi, lebih cepat lagi naru, emmhhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

Naruto menyeringai senang mendengar ucapan mikoto, dia jadi lebih besemangat menambah kecepatanya membuat tubuh mikoto semakin terhentak dengan kasar.

"Ouuhhhh... Astagah... Ini nikmat sakali, ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi naru, ohhh... Aku hampir keluar lagi."

Naruto merasa penis nya di jepit semakin kuat oleh vagina mikoto. Dan itu sangat nikmat.

"uhhh... Aku juga mikoto. Kita keluar bersama." Ujar naruo masih terus menggenjot mikoto dengan cepat.

Setelah beberapa saat. Mikoto benar benar sudah tidak bisa menahan klimaks nya.

"ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh... Naru aku keluar... Kyaaahhhhhhhhhhhh..." desah panjang mikoto saat mencapai klimaks. Kaki nya sampai menjinjit dengan tubuh bergetar merasakan kenikmatan yang berpusat di vagina nya.

"aku juga mikoto, guuhhhhhhhh..." lagi, Naruto menyemburkan sperma nya di dalam vagina mikoto. Dia yakin jika mikoto tidak meminum obat pencegah kehamilan, mikoto akan mengandung anak nya.

Bruk.

Tubuh mikoto ambruk ke atas ranjang karna kedua tangan nya tidak mampu menopang tubuh nya. Dan itu membuat penis naruto terlepas dari dalam vagina nya.

"Hah hah hah. Aku sangat lelah naru." Ujar mikoto dengan nafas terengah.

Naruto tersenyum melihat mikoto yang kelelahan. Dia berbaring di hadapan mikoto dan memeluk nya dengan mesra.

Mikoto juga membalas pelukan naruto . Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri yang baru selesai memadu kasih.

" sayang sekali, padahal aku belum puas, Tapi kau sudah kelelahan." Ucapan naruto membuat mikoto tersenyum. Selingkuhan nya ini memang tidak pernah puas saat bercinta dengan nya.

"kau boleh menikmati tubuhku lagi setelah aku istirahat sebentar naru." Ujar mimoto dengan senyum nakal. Wanita itu menggenggam penis naruto dan mengocok nya pelan.

"Uhhh..." naruto melenguh saat merasakan gerakan tangan mikoto pada penis nya. Dan itu membuat penis naruto kembali keras.

"dasar mesum, padahal baru saja keluar, tapi langsung tegang lagi." Ujar mikoto.

"Itu karna kau mengocok nya. Lagi pula aku juga belum puas, maka nya keras lagi."

Mikoto tersenyum semakin lebar mendengar ucapan naruto. Inilah yang membuat mikoto senang, naruto sangat perkasa di atas ranjang.

tiba tiba saja naruto menindih tubuh mikoto dan meremas dada nya dengan gemas.

"ahhh... Naru tunggu sebentar, aku masih lelah. Uhhh..."

" aku tidak mau menunggu, labih baik aku memperkosamu jika kau menolak." Ujar naruto dengan seringai di wajah nya. Naruto menegakan tubuh nya dan membuka paha mikoto untuk memasukan penis nya.

"naru tunggu sebent-ahhhhh..." mikoto tidak bisa menyelesaikan ucapan nya karna naruto langsung memasukan penis nya.

"Diam dan nikmati saja sayang, atau aku benar benar akan memperkosamu." Ujar naruto sambil menggerakan pinggul nya.

"ahhh... Dasar mesum, baiklah naru kita lanjutkan permainan kita." Ujar mikoto pada ahir nya.

Dan kembali naruto menggenjot mikoto membuat kamar naruto kembali di penuhi desahan erotis dari mikoto.

Sebuah mobil McLaren p1 warna kuning berhenti di depan kediaman uchiha. Pemilik dari mobil ini adalah naruto, dia mengantar mikoto pulang setelah puas menggagahi ibu dari sasuke ini.

"ayo turun dulu naru. Tenang saja fugaku dan sasuke tidak akan curiga." Ujar mikoto. Dia terlihat mengenakan rok hitam selutut dan kemaja putih lengan panjang. Sementara naruto mengenakan kaos biru lengan endek dan jelana panjang.

"baiklah, tapi aku punya sesuatu untuk mu." Ujar naruto sambil mengambil kantung plastik di samping nya.

" apa itu naru.?"

Naruto mengeluarkan benda itu dari dalam kantung plastik dan menunjukan pada mikoto.

"ini vibrator. Dan aku ingin memasang vibrator ini di dalam vaginamu." Ujar naruto dengan seringai. Dia senang melihat wajah terkejut dari mikoto.

"Apa! Jangan bercanda naru, bagaimana jika fugaku sampai tau."

"dia tidak akan tau jiga kau tidak mendesah. Sekarang Cepat buka celana dalam mu atau aku akan menggagahimu di sisini." Ujar naruto mengancam.

Dalam hati naruto tertawa senang saat melihat mikoto mulai menurunkan celana dalam nya. 'hehehe ini pasti menarik' ujar naruto membatin.

Mikoto cemberut sambil menurunkan celana dalam nya sebatas lutut. " dasar anak nakal, kau sudah merencanakan ini yah.?"

"Hehehe tenang saja kau akan menikmati nya." Ujar naruto sambil menyingkap rok mikoto ke atas. Lalu naruto membuka paha mikoto dan bersiap untuk memasukan vibrator di tangan nya.

"uhhh..." mikoto melenguh saat vibrator itu sudah masuk sepenuh nya. Tapi dia tiba tiba mendesah kaget saat tiba tiba vibrator di dalam vagina nya bergetar.

"ahhh... Naru uhhhh... Hentikan." Ujar mikoto sambil menatap naruto yang memegang sebuah romot kecil di tangan kiri nya.

Bukanya berhenti naruto malah menggerakan vibrator di dalam vagina mikoto keluar masuk dengan tangan kanan nya.

"Ahhh... Ssshhhhh ohhhh... Naru ahhh... Ahhh... Ahhh..."

"kau terlihat menikmati nya mikoto." Ujar naruto menggoda. Dia semakin bersemangat menggerakan vibrator di dalam vagina mikoto.

"Sudah naruhh.. ahhh... Nanti kita ketahuan. Ahhh... Emmmhhhh..." meski bicara begitu mikoto tidak melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan aksi naruto. Dia malah terlihat menikmati nya. Untung sasuke dan fugaku ada di dalam, jika mereka melihat diri nya tengah di kerjai degan sebuah vibrator, maka habislah.

"Ahhh... Naru, aku akan ke-ahhhhhhhhhhh..." belum selesai mikoto bicara, dia sudah mendesah panjang saat merasakan orgasme. Pantat nya sampai terangkat sambil mendesah nikmat.

"hehehe. Kau klimaks mikoto.?" Ujar naruto sambil tersenyum. Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangan nya memaju mundurkan vibrator di dalam vagina mikoto tapi dia tidak mencabut nya, bahkan vibrator itu masih bergetar.

"ahhh... Dasar nakal kau senang sekali yah mengerjai tubuh ku seperti ini."

"hehehe tentu saja. Cepat naikan celana dalam mu tapi kau tidak boleh melepas vibrator itu." Ujar naruto dengan enteng nya.

"dasar mesum. Tapi matikan dulu getaran vibrator nya, aku akan kesulitan berjalan jika seperti ini." Ujar mikoto sambil menaikan celana dalam nya sehingga vibrator di dalam vagina nya tidak akan terlepas.

"hem.. baik lah."

"aku pulang.." ujar mikoto sambil membuka pintu. Di tangan nya tergatung belanjaan yang mikoto beli, Dan sebagian di bawakan oleh naruto.

" Kenapa kau bisa bersama ibuku dobe.?" Bukanya menjawap salam dari mikoto sasuke malah langsung bertanya pada naruto yang membawakan belanjaan ibu nya.

"ah... kami tidak sengaja bertemu di jalan, dan naruto mengantar kaa-san pulang. Kebetulan naruto juga mau kesini, kata nya mau main PS dengan mu." Ujar mikoto berbohong.

" Yo.. teme, aku tidak menggangu waktumu kan.?" Ujar naruto sambil memasukan tangan kiri nya kedalam saku celana.

"Hn! Tenang saja kebetulan aku sedang butuh teman untuk main." Jawap sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kaa-san lama sekali?"

"ini hari minggu jadi pasar sangat ramai." Selesai menjawab ucapan sasuke, mikoto tersentak kecil saat vibrator dalam vagina nya bergetar. Dia melihat naruto yang berdiri di samping nya seolah tidak terjadi apa apa.

"Emm.. naru tolong bawakan belanjaan nya sampai dapur ya. Dan sasuke kau sebaik nya menunggu naruto di kamar, dia akan menyusul mu setelah membawakan belanjaan kedapur." Mikoto mati matian menjaga agar suara nya terdengar biasa, meski kaki nya sedikit bergetar karna vibrator di dalam vagina nya.

"hn! Baiklah. Aku tunggu di kamar ku dobe. Aku punya games baru untuk di mainkan."

"ok. Aku akan membawakan belanjaan ini dulu." Ujar naruto sambil melihat sasuke berjalan ke kamar nya.

"Uhhh... Naru. Bisa kau hentikan getaran vibrator nya." ujar mikoto setelah sasuke benar benar pergi. Dia harus memelankan suara nya agar tidak terdengan fugaku.

"bukankah ini menarik. nikmati saja mikoto." Ujar naruto dengan seringai di wajah nya.

Baru ingin berjalan menuju dapur, tapi suara fugaku menghentikan mereka.

"Mikoto, kau sudah pulang." Ujar fugaku yang baru keluar dari kamar nya. Dia tampak rapi dengan celana panjang hitam dan kemeja.

" Ada naruto juga toh."

"Haik Oji-san, tadi aku bertemu dengan mikoto baa-san di jalan. Jadi aku memberi tumpangan karna kebetulan aku juga mau kesini."

"oh... Begitu. Termakasih sudah mengantar istriku."

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum untuk menjawab ucapan terima kasih dari fugaku. Tapi dalam hati naruto tertawa senang karna fugaku mudah di bohongi.

" Kau mau kemana fugaku-kun? Kenapa rapi begitu.?" Mikoto bertanya saat melihat suami nya seperti mau pergi.

" minato mengajakku main bowling, kata nya mumpung hari minggu."

"Oh.. ya sudah sana berangkat, jangan sampai minato menunggu lama." Ujar mikoto sedikit memerintah.

Sebenar nya mikoto memang ingin fugaku segera pergi. Itu karna dia sudah tidak bisa menahan vibrator yang terus bergetar di vagina nya lebih lama.

' a-aku hampir keluar.' Ujar mikoto dalam hati. Dia bersusah payah agar tidak klimas sekarang.

"kau seperti mengusirku saja mikoto."

"Aku hanya tidak ingan kau membuat minato menunggu lama. Kasian kan dia jika kelamaan menunggu mu." Mikoto benar benar bersusah payah menahan suara nya agar terdengar biasa.

'A-aku sudah tidak bisa menahan nya lebih lama lagi, uhhh...' ucap mikoto dalam hati. Jika di perhatikan tubuh mikoto sedikit bergetar karna menahan orgasme. Untung saja fugaku tidak memperhatikan, jadi fugaku tidak tau jika ada yang aneh dengan istri nya.

" baik lah, aku berangkat sekarang. Naruto aku tinggal dulu ya."

"Haik jii-san," jawap naruto. Dia melihat kepergian fugaku dengan senyum senang di wajah nya.

Setelah fugaku pergi kini getaran di tubuh mikoto semakin jelas. Wanita ini tidak menahan nya lagi seperti tadi.

"n-naru aku keluar, ahhhhhhhhh..." tubuh mikoto menegang saat orgasme yang dari tadi dia tahan ahir nya bisa dia lepaskan. Kaki nya juga sampai bergetar menahan tubuh nya agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

Melihat mikoto yang baru saja klimaks naruto menyeringai jahil sambil bicara.

" Hehehe, bagai mana mikoto, bukankan ini menyenangkan.?"

" hah hah hah. Sialan, kau senang sekali yah memperlakukan ku seperti ini!." Meski sedikit kesal tapi mikoto menikmati nya juga.

" hem... Tapi kau menikmati nya kan." Ujar naruto jahil.

" sudah! Sekarang matikan vibrator nya lalu kita bawa belanjaan ini ke dapur. Jangan sampai sasuke curiga karna menunggumu terlalu lama."

"baiklah." Ujar naruto sambil mematikan vibrator di dalam vagina mikoto. Dengan begini mikoto bisa berjalan dengan benar.

Mereka berjalan menuju dapur dengan mikoto yang yang berjalan di depan dan naruto yang mengikuti nya dari belankang.

Setelah membawa belanjaan ke dapur, naruto langsung pergi ke kamar sasuke untuk main PS. Mikoto sendiri sendang mandi. katanya tubuh nya berkeringat dan celana dalam nya basah oleh cairan nya sendiri.

Saat hampir sampai di depan kamar sasuke di lantai dua, naruto malah melihat sasuke keluar dari kamar nya dengan pakaian rapi.

"Kau mau kemana teme.? Rapi bgitu." Ujar naruto sambil melihat sasuke yang mengenakan kaos putih lengan pendek celana jeans panjang dan sepatu kets untuk alas kaki nya.

" maaf dobe, sakura mengajaku kencan jadi aku harus pergi. Kau main saja sendiri yah."

"Hah, sialan kau." Ujar naruto kesal. Tapi dalam hati dia menyeringai senang Karna jika sasuke pergi maka dia hanya bersama mikoto di rumah.

"aku pegi dulu. Aku tidak mau membuat sakura menunggu."

"baiklah, somoga kencan mu sukses." Ujar naruto sambil melihat kepergian sasuke.

Setelah sasuke benar benar pergi, naruto kembali turun ke lantai satu. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mikoto dengan seringai senang. Seperti nya ini hari keberuntungan nya.

AND.

Yo para readers mesum HAHAHAHA. Gw balik lagi nih dengan OS narumiko. Untuk kedua fic ku yang belum tamat. Sori belum ada ide. Mungkin ada saran dari kalian para pacinta lemon.? Ok sampai jumpa lagi di fic ku yang lain.


End file.
